Song Challenges
by Elizabeth Salvatore
Summary: So in here will be all of my song challenges that I have recieved and accepted. Pm me if you have one for me. I will do all but Stelena.
1. Unwell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Vampire Diaries, just my OC (Elizabeth Salvatore)and I do not own any type of rights to Matchbox 20 or their song "Unwell". I only use these topics because this was my challenge. Here you go.

Klaus, who was in Tyler's body because of the spell Bonnie did to save her friends, was lying in his bed in the Lockwood Mansion. He was staring up at the ceiling thinking about the Day's events. He had gotten back to his new home after talking to the Salvatore's Great, Great, Great, Great, Great niece, Elizabeth Salvatore. She was a beautiful woman to him, her looks even contending with Caroline Forbes. The radio was turned on a set station and a song started to play. He couldn't help but to think of its resemblance to his encounter that day with Miss Salvatore.

All Day, starring at the ceiling

Making friends with shadows on my wall

All night, hearing voices telling me

Maybe I should get some sleep

Because tomorrow might be good for something

Hold on, I feel like I'm headed for a

Breakdown and I don't know why

He did as the song said. He turned it off and kicked his boots off. He took his shirt off. He lay on top of the covers, going to take a nap in his jeans. He didn't have a great encounter with Elizabeth. He wanted to use her against her uncles as his secret weapon, but somehow Tyler got through and warned her about Klaus' intentions. Klaus could tell that even though Tyler and Elizabeth were never together, Tyler cared for her so deeply he would protect her as if they were together. Tyler was going to be a problem, but it's not like Klaus could get rid of him. All spells have consequences and having to share Tyler's thoughts, memories, and actions were part of them. He would have to slowly adjust to the fact that if he can't get his body restored, that he would have to live like this forever, or until he could get a different body.

*Later that night*

Klaus woke up from a sleep that didn't last long. It was strange. It was as if he was a ghost and Tyler was Tyler. Tyler was in his football jersey and jeans. Then he could see a girl in a cheer uniform running past him. Tyler took off after the girl. The girl turned around mid-run and ran a few steps backwards. He saw the girls face. Her dark brown hair, her brown eyes. Her small lip that was in the form of a smile. Could it truly be…?

Klaus was watching Tyler Lockwood chase Elizabeth Salvatore in the middle of the night in the forest! Klaus did even have to move his legs to follow the two. Elizabeth turned back around and ran forward. Tyler was faster though. He caught her and gentle pushed her back against a tree. His face rested against her tree. He placed both of his hands on her waist, she hand her forearms resting on his forearms. They looked into each other's eyes but never did anything.

Klaus could tell it wasn't a dream or a memory, but more of a fantasy. Tyler must have fantasied about being with Miss Salvatore before. He knew this information would be useful to him but what to use it as? A wedge between Tyler and Elizabeth? Blackmail for Tyler? Or just to use as his personal gain? Walking on this Earth for over one thousand years may have you believing that he has learned well enough over the years on how to use the right information on the right person, but it's quite the opposite. He has to write down what the information is or was and plan out where it would be used and for what reason. He thought of it. Klaus took out Tyler's cell phone and texted Elizabeth:

When I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay a while then maybe you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired

I know right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be.

After hitting the send button Klaus blacked out.

I been talking in my sleep,

Pretty soon they'll come to get me

After he woke up, Klaus found himself in his bed when he knew just moments ago he was standing by his closet on the other side of the room. There would be no way where he would have fallen onto the bed at all. It must have been Tyler who escaped and shunned Klaus out for a while. They he could feel vervain and wolfs-bane enter his system. He looked to either side of him and saw Damon Salvatore and Matt Donavan carrying him away.

Yeah, they're taking me away

When I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay a while then maybe you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired

I know right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be.

As soon as Matt and Damon got outside, there was someone to rescue Klaus. It was Elizabeth Salvatore. "Matt! Damon! Don't do this. He's Tyler; I don't know what you're thinking. Him?! Being Klaus?! You're crazy!"

"Liz, just get inside the car." Matt said dropping Klaus' left arm and taking Elizabeth by the small of her back and forcing her into the car. She didn't take it too kindly when he did that, she made a swift maneuver to kick him where it counts. He fell to the ground in a fetal position holding what was left of his manhood.

Damon dropped Klaus' right and walked up to his niece. He moved the hair from her face so he could look into her eyes. He was above compelling her. Only if it involved saving her life or something like that would he do it, but not in a situation like this. After their intense stare down he caved in. "Fine. But if he is Klaus, You'll be the one to blame." Damon then picked Matt up by the collar of his shirt and threw him into his car. He drove off leaving Elizabeth with a knocked out Klaus/Tyler. She wrapped her arms under his and began to drag him back into his house and up the grand staircase.

She finally made it to Tyler's room after about five minutes. She placed Tyler in his bed. She placed the covers on him. Then Tyler peered into being him and not Klaus. Elizabeth went to leave but Tyler gently grasped her hand. "Don't leave me." He said, almost in a pleading way. Elizabeth nodded. Tyler lifted up the covers with what strength he had left. She got under and for the rest of the night and early the next morning, they cuddled together not talking. Elizabeth would find out what the meaning behind Tyler's message and his plead, but all in time.


	2. A Thousand Years

This was the moment he had been waiting for his whole life. After waling this Earth for just over one thousand years, _He _was finally able to love again. He stood in a classic black tuxedo, white undershirt with a red corsage in his jacket pocket to match the girl's red roses. After the battle had settled, he was able to show a side to someone as lonely as he was and a wonderful relationship bloomed. After she graduated College and receiving her masters in English and History, she finally chose to what she wanted to do in her life. He was surprised she decided what to do with as long as she has lived. She may have looked seventeen, but due to a terrible accident he saved her from, she was actually 23 years old.

He stood there as people around him gathered and talked to people. Stefan with Katherine on his arm, Caroline having both Klaus and Tyler on hers, Bonnie was with Jeremy showing off a little bump with their first child coming within the next few months. He saw the lovely Elena alone, talking with her friends. It seemed strange as to everyone being here when only five years before they were all in a mortal combat. Rebekah and Kol were standing together on the side reserved for a man in a ceremony such as theirs.

He could hear music starting. He turned to look down a silken covered path over top of the evergreen grass. The trees around them held lights and streamers the same color as the silk. He saw a man and woman walking down the aisle slowly.

Heart beats fast,

Colors and promises,

How to be brave,

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall,

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt,

Suddenly goes away,

Somehow

If he had a heart, he knew it would be beating as fast as a hummingbird's wing could carry it. Her dress wasn't off-white or ivory. It was the classical white, the only color reserved for royalty back in the day. Her flowers were a vibrant red as the roses were fresh. Sure he was brave and strong, but the last girl he fell in love with broke his heart when she died. The man and woman made their way up the aisle. The man gave the woman's hand to him. Then the first words were spoken. "Who gives this woman away to this man?"

One step closer

"I do." Responded Damon Salvatore. He kissed the girls check before he sat down by Elena's side. The woman took another step forward. The man and woman faced each other. He lifted the veil off her face. In the past they talked to each other to reconcile their problems with each other's families since it seemed they were the only sane ones. The girl smiled as they held hands, then looked to the pastor.

"Now do you have your own vows or are you going to use the traditional ones?" The elderly man asked. Since the man typically said his first, he started off. He looked at the girl and started to speak the truth, not that anyone else who showed up would know about that.

"I have died every day,

Waiting for you,

Darling don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a thousand years,

And I'll love you for a thousand more"

He continued onto say, "I can't imagine another woman I would decide to spend the rest of my life with, other than you. You make me feel as though I am the luckiest man in the world when I even see you smile. I don't know what I would have done if I never found you." He finished. You could hear some ohh's and aww's from the crowd, and a few sounds like the one's Bonnie would make in the morning when her stomach was quezzy.

Time stands still,

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let

anything take away

what's standing in front of me

every breath

every hour has come to this

one step closer

The bride and groom took a little step towards each other, not thinking about what they were doing. It seemed as thought in the past the couple was incomplete without the other standing next to their side. The preacher looked to the woman and asked, "Have you prepared any vows?"

She looked to the elderly man and smiled. "Yes I do sir." She then looked into her groom's dark brown eyes. "I maybe young, but I know the difference between my heart and my brain. You have made my life easier, besides than what my family has done. I never thought I would find the one I have been looking for in this _quite_ little town.

All along I believe

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years,

And I'll love you for a thousand more"

As the bride finished her vows, the couple exchanged the rings. Her engagement ring glistened bright as he placed the silver band before it. She placed the golden band in his fourth finger on his left hand. Now there was one last thing to do. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The woman wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. His arms wrapped around her small frame as they finished the formal event with a kiss concealing their lives bound together forever. The preacher called out to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I be the first to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Mikealson." Their friends and family clapped as the couple broke apart.

"Mrs. Mikealson." Elijah crooned to his bride. She just simply smiled at him as she placed her hand under his arm. "Now you will always be mine.

"But, she'll always be my little girl. Don't you forget that Elizabeth." Damon told them both in a tone too only those three could hear.

Elizabeth looked at Damon and sent him a mental message. "Don't worry. You'll always be the first man I ever loved, and you still are." They both smiled as Elizabeth Salvatore-Mikealson walked back down the aisle with her husband Elijah towards the tent where the party was going to be held. Yes, today was the day both Elijah and Elizabeth had been looking forward to their whole lives.

Requested by: Me

Song: Christina Perri – A thousand Years

Pairing: ElijahXOc (Elizabeth)

A/N: If you are getting fed up because I mainly use Elizabeth as my Oc and main character in most of my stories, I do apologize for that. I tried to tell the stories now in other peoples POV. I was going to do one with Klaus and Caroline but I couldn't make up my mind so I flipped a coin and it was decided by wyrd, or fate, to be Elijah and Elizabeth. In this story nobody died (except Alaric) and Klaus is in his real body.


End file.
